Mis Queridos Caballeros
by Aknilo-Meraki
Summary: Saori Kido ha fallecido después de tantos años siendo la Diosa Atena, desde entonces han comenzado a suceder cosas extrañas en el santuario que incluirá a los Caballeros dorados, sin embargo 200 años después llega la nueva atena, una pequeña que tendrá que luchar contra los mas temibles dioses, con sus caballeros, a los que no les permitirá morir, ya que son sus queridos caballeros


Prologó

Algo había sucedido en aquel día, día en que finalmente la Atena Saori Kido había abandonado la tierra, despidiéndose de sus leales caballeros, que con lágrimas y sonrisas falsas le dijeron adiós el día que partió, esta había muerto a manos de unos dioses que ellos ciertamente desconocían en su totalidad.

Pero justamente ese día algo extraño había pasado, algo que ellos no se explicaban, un fuerte viento que había sacudido aquellas tierras helénicas, azoto contra las puertas de aquel enorme edificamento, desde entonces los caballeros se percataron de algo demasiado extraño… ya no podían envejecer, por más que el tiempo pasaba y nuevos caballeros nacían ellos no envejecían, los demás si, incluso kiki en su edad adulta se había quedado ahí…y no solo eso, después de dos años, para sorpresa de los actuales caballeros dorados de la ausente Atena, los antiguos y los que suponía estaban muertos habían vuelto al santuario.

-no entiendo que está pasando- musito Seiya, siendo ahora el guardián de la casa de Sagitario, al joven kiki de Aries, que cabizbajo reflexionaba un poco, realmente él tampoco entendía bien las cosas… y desde aquel extraño suceso simplemente las cosas en el santuario estaban yéndose de las manos del patriarca que parecía ser el más confundido de todos.

\- Lo se Seiya, incluso mi maestro Mu…volvió- menciono algo sentimental, hacía varios años que este se había marchado, y desde que Saori Kido había muerto, cosas extrañas habían comenzado a Suceder, incluso la generación de caballeros de la diosa Atena Sasha, estaban vivos…y aun no tenían idea de cómo, tal vez la amada Saori, había dejado esa peculiar acción, como un regalo…o algo así.

-Por ahora es mejor no preocuparnos, desde que Saori…digo…Atena nos dejó…hay cosas que aun no entiendo…- finalizo Seiya en la entrada de Aries estirándose para volver a su casa. Kiki le observo con nostalgia, y después subió su mirada hacía el firmamento…había algo que no le cuadraba del todo…y sobre todo la pregunta del millón ¿Quiénes habían sido aquellos extraños dioses que habían acabado con la vida de la amada Saori Kido?

Ante los ojos de aquellos caballeros Saori, pese a ser Atena la diosa helénica de la guerra, no significaba nada, era una simple pulga en las manos de esos dioses que provenían de occidente… Atena en ese inolvidable y cruel momento en que perdió la vida… se veía frágil…

Por su parte los caballeros que habían vuelto a la vida estaban en la sala del patriarca que les miraba aun confundido, pese que habían pasado solo dos años, algo extraño había sucedido con aquel santuario, algo muy grande venía, y no sabía cómo explicarlo. Discutían entre ellos, los de las generaciones pasadas no soportaban a las actuales y se negaban a compartir sus casas con los viejos, sin embargo, aquella situación era así de frenética, tal vez por el miedo a lo desconocido…el miedo de no saber que había hecho Saori.

-Patriarca…estamos demasiado exaltados, y obviamente nerviosos, es solo que nosotros tampoco comprendemos que está pasando- finalmente hablo Sion con serenidad en su mirada, él y Mu eran de los que no peleaban entre sí. Observando al patriarca fijamente esperando una respuesta del susodicho que solo se dignó a exhalar con angustia…no sabía que decir en realidad.

-Escuchen, no podremos descifrar nada de lo que está pasando hasta que regrese Atena, por lo tanto, solo nos queda esperar…- finalizo mirando a los presentes que se miraron con inconformidad …tendrían que esperar a una respuesta hasta que pasaran 200 años…aunque ellos ignoraban que un mal mayor a Hades, o Zeus se aproximaba al santuario….

Capítulo 1: La Atena que vino desde muy lejos

Pasaron 200 años, un tiempo demasiado largo para aquellos seres inmortales que habían perdido a su diosa 200 años atrás, un tiempo largo en que el santuario ahora tenía tres caballeros de cada signo, un extraño suceso que no se había visto antes, y peor aún varios de los caballeros no congeniaban del todo bien con sus antecesores, pero la orden del patriarca era definitiva, y por supuesto la Casa de Géminis era la única que resguardaba 6 caballeros…

Lejos de ahí a unos 10,953km de distancia, una especie de estrella fugaz aterrizaba con suavidad en una de aquellas montañas secas, mientras una hermosa luz rodeaba aquel objeto que, al caer en la infértil tierra, lleno de verde pasto a su alrededor.

Unos ganaderos que pasaban cercano al lugar, observaron aquel extraño descenso que no esperaban apreciar. Con miedo se acercaron a la misma, descubriendo en ella, algo más que increíble, una pequeña bebé envuelta en mantas blancas que irradiaba una paz tan grande que de sus ojos salían lagrimas… aquella bebé era de apariencia acendrada…

-Patriarca! ¡Le he sentido!- se aproximó corriendo Aioros de Sagitario entrando por la puerta, el patriarca le observo inquieto, era verdad, algo había cambiado en el cosmos… un cosmos enorme y que conocían había vuelto a nacer, nuevamente un rayo de esperanza aparecía en sus rostros, que estaba cansados de esperar… doscientos años, podían ser una eternidad para aquellos seres que ya no podían envejecer, y observaban morir a los suyos…

-Es Atena!- dijo Sion entrando a la habitación donde el patriarca asintió, los caballeros arribaron poco a poco, pero, aunque todos habían sentido aquel poderoso Cosmos, por más que lo intentaban no lograban identificar su procedencia.

-Tranquilos, primero que nada, tenemos que identificar de donde viene el cosmos, si la encontramos ir por ella será más sencillo- espeto el patriarca poniéndose de pie, le observaron acercarse a la entrada de la habitación observando el cielo, lleno de estrellas, sin embargo, por más que intentaba buscar ese hermoso cosmos, no lograba dar con él.

-Patriarca, si no encontramos a la Diosa Atena… jamás sabremos qué está pasando en el santuario- espeto Dohko mencionando lo obvio, pero para ellos, salir del santuario no era una opción hasta no saber que sucedía, y lo que más preocupaba al patriarca era el hecho de que no todos los signos se llevaban bien entre ellos, y esto provocaba tensión, y pese a los doscientos años de meditación y reflexión, no había encontrado una razón, y por más que había rezado al monumento de la diosa Atena, esta nunca había enviado una respuesta.

-Si no podemos encontrarla… me temo que solo nos queda esperar que ella eventualmente venga a nosotros- finalizo ante las inconformes miradas de los caballeros que cabizbajos la mayoría frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

-Saori… ¿por qué? -susurro Seiya llamando la atención de Aioria, que, al notar su mirada llena de nostalgia y tristeza, le coloco una mano sobre el hombro intentando darle ánimos al ex caballero Pegaso.

-… Seiya…lamento decírtelo, pero… ella ya no será Saori, aún no sabemos qué clase de mujer será la diosa- finalizo con una clara mirada llena de fortaleza que, para el guardián más actual de Sagitario, era un soporte extraordinario.

-Entonces solo nos queda esperar de nuevo- musito Albafica con molestia en su voz, que alejado de todos ante su condición de veneno salió de ahí a paso firme y con una irritación enorme, no le gustaba compartir la casa de Piscis con Afrodite y Amor. Obviamente los demás caballeros entendían que las cosas no iban bien con las casas del santuario y eran pocos los que si lograban llevarse bien… cosa que preocupaba al patriarca, y eso incluía a Degel de Acuario, que no estaba muy contento con las acciones que Camus y Tokisada, si ella no volvía pronto tal vez la guerra se desataría entre los mismos caballeros dorados.

11 Años procedieron desde el suceso del nacimiento de aquella bebé que cambiaría el rumbo de la humanidad, hija de un par de dueños de una hacienda, esta había sido encontrada por dos ganaderos trabajadores suyos, y ahora vivía entre la riqueza de un hombre de bienes que amaba a la niña como si fuera suya, aunque también le inquietaba la bonhomía que la infanta representaba en sus acciones de principio a fin.

-Vamos, sonríe Isabel- dijo la mujer esposa del dueño de aquella Hacienda que peinaba a su hija de 11 años, que miraba por la ventanilla del avión sin mucha emoción.

-lo siento madre… realmente no me gusta la idea de ir tan lejos de casa así sea mi cumpleaños- dijo la pequeña que solo observaba por la ventanilla sin mirar a su madre, su padre por su parte que estaba sentado al otro lado del pasillo observo a su hija, realmente no era suya, la piel de ambos era más oscura que la de la pequeña y aun así pese a que la habían criado con amor y llena de lujos, la niña era demasiado humilde, y solía rechazar los regalos tan caros, por tal motivo, aquel hombre había preferido llevarla de viaje a Grecia, un paraíso terrenal, uno que no podía compararse con ningún otro.

-Isabel…tu padre pago bastante para este viaje de un mes, por favor, al menos sonríe- suplico la mujer a la menor que al sentir aquella tristeza sonrió para su madre… una sonrisa que su padre no se tragó fácilmente.

A decir verdad, desde que la niña había llegado, ella siempre había causado una extraña sensación en la familia de aquella casa, sus ojos despedían un brillo tan ataráxico, que era imposible ignorar.

Bajaron del avión aterrizando en Atenas, la ciudad de los dioses, su madre asombrada comenzó a sacar fotos a diestra y siniestra, mientras la niña observaba a todos lados, desviando su mirada hasta aquel edificio tan famoso, que cualquiera a su edad pensaría que se trataba de algo quimérico, algo que solo podría existir en los libros de fantasía, y sin embargo en su pecho sentía la inquietud de ir hacia aquel lugar… se sentía como si estuviese en casa.

La presencia de aquel cosmos inundo el santuario, cosa que alerto a loa caballeros que habían estado en un tiempo de espera tan largo que se sentían exhaustos, pero al sentir aquel cosmos de manera tan cercana después de 11 años, algo dentro de ellos había revivido, ese hermoso cosmos estaba cerca, demasiado, las palabras del patriarca se habían cumplido, ella había llegado a ellos por voluntad propia, y esto les provocaba un nerviosismo inigualable, no podían esperar más, ya no, ahora solo tenían el deseo perenne de salir a buscarla, para darle fin a esa pregunta que había rondado por sus mentes por doscientos once años.

-Está aquí- farfullo Asmita saliendo de su concentración para girarse a dirección de Shaka y Fudo que le observaron de igual manera a sabiendas de lo que estaba pasando. El santuario entero se preparó, ansiosos por la llegada de la que sería su nueva diosa, teniendo la esperanza de volver a ver a una Sasha o una Saori…

-Vamos Isabel por aquí!- grito la madre con una sonrisa enorme subiendo a las ruinas de Grecia, lugar donde muchos templos habían estado en su máximo esplendor en sus días. La menor subió hasta llegar con su madre y padre que asombrados tomaban fotos del paisaje, las ruinas y más. Isabel por su parte se desvió subiendo un poco más arriba, deteniéndose en un punto donde la ciudad de abajo podía verse a la perfección.

-Que nostalgia- espeto la menor, que observaba aquel lugar de apariencia tan ramé, una suave brisa la golpeo moviendo ambas trenzas que sujetaban su cabello, y su vestido blanco con el que había llegado.

-La esperábamos Diosa Atena- sonó una voz detrás de la menor que al escucharla, se giró de inmediato observando a un hombre de armadura dorada con una toquilla blanca ondeante. La menor le miro de arriba abajo juntando sus manos en su pecho y retrocediendo un poco con miedo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Diosa Atena? - cuestión la menor observando a los ojos aquel ser de cabellos cafés que la miraba ahora absorto, la recorrió con la mirada, ella…era…diferente.

-Pero…que- musito retrocediendo, algo no le quedaba claro ni a ella ni a él, por más que la observaba no lograba entender que estaba pasando, tragó saliva, aquellos ojos eran demasiado tranquilos y podía jurar ver a Saori dentro de esos fanales castaños.

-Tu…no puedes ser Atena- dijo esta vez con nostalgia e inquietud, y sin embargo el cosmos que irradiaba indicaba que ella era la correcta, y sin embargo se negaba a creerlo.

-no…me…me llamo Isabel- menciono con algo de miedo, el caballero se giró un poco sin dejar de observarla. Las fechas correspondían, y el cosmos era verdadero, por lo que no comprendía la situación.

-Lo siento, me he confundido de persona- dijo este para después de una reverencia salir de ahí de vuelta al santuario. La menor observo al caballero para después sentir una opresión en su pecho, sintió unas enormes ganas de plañir y correr hacia él y sin embargo al escuchar a sus padres llamándola, está bajo de inmediato dando una última vista por donde se había ido el hombre de traje dorado y malla roja.

\- ¿Dónde Está!?- preguntaban una y otra vez los caballeros que vieron a Seiya entrar a la habitación del patriarca, la buscaron detrás de él e incluso bajo sus alas este negó en señal de descepción.

-No era Atena, la niña con la que me he encontrado en las ruinas no era Atena- finalizo cruzándose de brazos, recargándose en la pared de la habitación, los demás le miraron sin comprender del todo, Saga se acercó, pero antes de poder decir algo Sion interrumpió.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? - dijo observando fijamente a Seiya. Al mismo tiempo capto la atención de todos cuando apretó sus puños en señal de rechazo. Nuevamente el ambiente se llenó de una energía desoladora, era como si les hubiese dicho que Atena había muerto antes de conocerla…y aunque no era así, así se sentía.

\- ¿Cómo era ella Seiya? - cuestiono el géminis mayor acercándose al castaño que enseguida inhalando respondió cabizbajo.

-La niña que vi… tiene cabellos castaños, ojos miel, piel apiñonada, y…era de occidente…- los demás se miraron extrañados, nunca habían escuchado la descripción de una Atena con esas características… El patriarca consternado, suspiro.

-Bien…no hay que quedarnos con la duda, hay que traer a esa niña, así lo sabremos, y si no es…Shaka…tu sabes que hacer-Asintieron con tristeza, ya que habían creído que al fin Atena había vuelto.

-Diosa…Atena- musito la niña en el balcón del hotel mientras la suave brisa movía sus cabellos y su vestido blanco con bordado a mano, el mar le traía una brisa salada pero fresca para su piel apiñonada que había sido un poco tostada por el sol.

El arrebol de la tarde comenzó a hacerse presente en el cielo, en ese momento aquella pequeña no sabía la gran guerra que se aproximaba de un enemigo…que era más cercano a ella que nadie….

Ok admito que esto de hacer fics en cuestión de los caballeros es extraño (pero los amo) así que agradecería los comentarios sobre todo si les está gustando la trama. Aquí no se si poner una escena para adultos entre Isabel y alguno de los caballeros puesto que estoy usando a los caballeros de tres universos: La clásica de Saint Seiya, The lost Canvas (si sé que no es canónica, pero es mi fic) y del Omega, aunque no me gustó tanto, de ahí pienso que solo se salva Kiki y Seiya…

En fin, cuéntenme que opinan ustedes y veré que puedo hacer. ¡Nos vemos!

PD: esta historia se actualizará cada dos semanas los Viernes.


End file.
